Their Destiny
by zZLegacyLordZz
Summary: A fic about Songoku leaving for a new journey,, new adventures. Will Goku make new friends or travel the world on his own, This fix is set in the time after the battle with Omega Shenron


**Their Destiny**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own DBZ so do not sue me or anything related to that, the idea of my fic is an original one that I thought of.

**Third person P.O.V**

After the battle with Omega Shenron Songoku was sent on a new beginning a new journey to set across the universe with many new adventures in-hold for him

**Goku's P.O.V**

When Shenron called out to me and said that it was time to go, I knew that I couldn't just deny this opportunity and stay here on Earth because even I felt the chills of a new adventure all over my back. I said my good-bye's to everyone and hopped on shenron to head out. I said to them that I would be back before long but deep down, I knew that this statement was not true.

As I flew out I heard Chi-chi calling out to me "Come back before Dinner ill have your favorite dish cooked tonight" then I heard Goten exclaimed "I love that dish lets go home and start cooking, I'll help". I didn't respond cause I was off to some friends' house already and they probably wouldn't have noticed I said anything anyway. On my way too Master Roshi's house I thought that Vegeta would understand why I'm doing this and he probably did so I went away quietly. I landed on Master Roshi's place and said hi to both Krillin and Master Roshi and said that I would be off on a new adventure after a little spar with Krillin. I got knocked back and disappeared without a trace. I then landed in the Otherworld where Piccolo was there saving the day from a big bad monster that was, in actuality, very weak. It almost amused me to watch Piccolo be a hero, and seeing everyone else praise him enlightened a chuckle of humor out of me. I said my good bye to him and left Earth and headed out on a New Adventure.

**2 Years Later**

**Goku's P.O.V**

As I flew in space not knowing where I'm going I saw a Planet, which my instinct instantly said to me, go to that planet! I landed on that planet and realized that some familiar Ki signatures were actually familiar to mine, but there were also other Ki signatures mixed in with the bunch on this Planet…

I have this strange hunch that this Planet might actually be Vegeta-sei. It certainly felt like it, but my mind wondered back to when Vegeta told me that the planet had exploded. Of course, there is the possibility that it might've been brought back to it's original greatness when I was sent off to planet Earth. Me coming here for an ultimate adventure might actually be the cause, and it might have indeed been my fate to come here and explore my true origins, but even I myself do not know yet.

I was walking around the planet blankly without looking around when I suddenly felt a bump on my chest and I herd someone exclaim in either pain or shock, I'm not sure. I don't even know who it might be, but after muttering a quick apology, I extended my hand to her anyway - she looked a lot like a female, yet also a cat, a feline perhaps? She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up. Smilng shyly at me, she said "Thank you," and in response I said politely, "Its fine, it was my mistake in the first place."

She smiled brightly at that. Kindly I said "Hi, what's your name?" Apparently deciding to trust me, she replied, "Hi, my name is Kuro Neko but most people call me Neko or even Koneko"

I said, almost excited at the prospect of what could be a new friend, "My name is Kakarot, but most of my friends call me by the name I was later given; Songoku, or in short, Goku. You may call me Goku if you want."

**Koneko's P.O.V**

I was walking around the planet not looking at my surroundings when I suddenly bumped into a strange man. In fact, I think he's a Saiyan, because his Ki felt like a Saiyan's Ki to me. Maybe he had just returned to planet Vegeta from retrieving any lost beings, Saiyan or otherwise, or collecting goods.

Sincerely, without a trace of deceit, he muttered, "I'm sorry" before he then extended a friendly hand out. I always had problems with how trusting I was, but this time I was sure I was right to trust whoever this was, so I grabbed on to his hand, stood up and said, "Thank you," in what I hoped was a polite enough manner, he then said in a polite voice "its fine, it was my fault in the first place anyways"

I responded telling him that my name was Kuro Neko, he told me "My name is Kakarot but most of my friends call me by the name I was later give; Songoku, or in short, Goku. You may call me Goku if you want" I responded saying "I would rather call you by the name Kakarot"

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Little did they know that two other people were watching from a distance, their names are Shakaku and Numako.

**Author's Note**

So this is my first fic the other fic I posted was not an official one it was a task I did in class where I had to write a short story and I wrote a short fic and decided to post it.

Please leave your response in the review section below and tell me if you like the fic or not. I had this idea for a fic for about 2 months now but I did not know if I should have posted it or not.

If you like the way this fic is going please like/follow this fic and even maybe my account.


End file.
